あなた の 死 (Anata no Shinu)
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [Your Death] Saat Seirin menang melawan Rakuzan pada Winter Cup, Akashi lupa mengambil gunting miliknya, dan itu adalah kesalahan pertama sekaligus terakhirnya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang membawanya, mengembalikannya sambil... Memberikannya kematian yang absolut. WARNING : Pairing KuroAka, sadis banget, penyiksaan yang menjijikan dst.


Sebuah belati kecil, terlihat bersembunyi di balik lipatan baju yang disembunyikan seseorang.

Dan dengan tangan pucatnya, lengkap dengan seringaian brutal, memegang gagangnya.

_Aku akan mempersembahkanmu kematian…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ **あなた の 死 **(Your Death)**

© Himomo Senohara

_RATE_ : **M+ **(**!**)

_Warning_ : OOC, AU, sadis / _gore_, dan lain sebagainya.

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (Mun) : **Flame dilarang!** Tunggu! Entah kenapa sempet kesal sama Akachin pas di 226Q, yaaa… Terbitlah ini (?). Sumpah, aku kaget, aku kok bisa cocok dengan pairing KuroAka (malahan lebih bagus lagi kalo Kurochinnya yandere *plak*). Oke, _happy reading_! Oh ya, siapkan kantung muntah jika jijik dengan fic ini. Sumpah, lagi sangat kesal nih, sampe-sampe adegan gorenya kelihatan banget =_=

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Apartemen Akashi, di Tokyo ]**

"Fuh…"

Seorang anak remaja berusia sekitar lima belas tahun, masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah lelah. Ditentengnya tas _sport_-nya, dan ia lantas menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Mata heterokromiknya terlihat sayu, membayangkan hasil pertandingan Winter Cup barusan.

_Seirin menang… 99 poin di atas Rakuzan yang 'hanya' 98…_

Mata tajamnya, menyipit berbahaya. _Tidak! Aku tak boleh kalah! Aku benci kekalahan! Benci!_

TOK TOK.

Sontak tubuh lelah cowok berambut merah ini, memberikan alarm peringatan bahwa ada seseorang yang hendak bertamu di saat yang tidak bagus seperti ini. Sembari melemparkan tas _sport_-nya, ia lalu berbalik membukakan pintunya dengan kesal, berharap kalau si tamu itu tahu kalau dirinya sedang tak bisa diajak bercanda. Saking stressnya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun."

Bola mata berwarna merah dan emas milik anak yang disebutnya 'Akashi' ini, terbelalak kaget kala melihat seorang anak berambut biru langit dan berwajah sangat datar, sedang berdiri di depan dirinya. _Tetsuya…? Kenapa di saat larut malam begini?_

"Aku bermaksud mengembalikan ini." ujar anak berambut biru langit musim panas ini, sembari menyodorkannya sebuah gunting berwarna merah yang tergeletak pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Akashi lalu menundukkan kepalanya, untuk melihat apa yang disodorkan anak tersebut. _Sebuah gunting… Oh, aku kan meminjamnya dari Shintarou._ Cowok yang lebih tinggi ini lalu menyanggahnya, "Itu punya Shintarou, kenapa tidak kau kembalikan ke dia?"

"Tapi kau **memakai**nya untuk **menggores** wajah Kagami-kun." bantah anak berekspresi super datar ini, terus terang.

"Ck. Balik san–."

**DUAAKKK. **

**BRUUUGGHH.**

Rupanya, saking stressnya, ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa anak yang hampir transparan ini, menyeruduknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan dengan cekatan, tangan kanannya yang sedari awal memegang guntingnya, langsung membuang benda tajam tersebut ke lantai dan menarik gagang pintunya agar terkunci dengan rapat.

**CKLIK**.

Tubuh Tetsuya – nama kecil anak berambut langit musim panas ini – lalu mendorong sang Emperor untuk jatuh terbaring di depannya. Dan sesuai harapannya, mereka memang jatuh, dengan posisi Akashi berada tepat di bawah tubuh Tetsuya ini.

"Hei! Kuperintah–."

**ZRRRUUUGGGHHH.**

Sekarang otak jenius milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar _lemot_.

Ini benar-benar di luar perhitungannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan tenggelam dalam kestresan yang berlebihan, meninggalkan guntingnya secara tak sadar seusai pertandingan, dan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal telah terjadi; ia **membiarkan** sang _phantom player_ ini mengambilnya seraya mengembalikan benda tersebut.

Dan ia benar-benar mengutukinya sekarang.

"AARRRGGHHH! ! !" jerit Akashi, merasakan sensasi kesakitan yang mendadak muncul dari mata sebelah kirinya.

Jari jemari Akashi yang kuat, langsung diayunkannya meraba-raba apa yang sangat menyakitkan tersebut. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, darah langsung berceceran dengan dahsyatnya pada sebelah kiri matanya. _Tunggu…! Itu kan Emperor Eye-ku…!_

"TETSUYA!" jerit sang Emperor, ketakutan.

Di depannya, Tetsuya hanya bisa duduk di atas kedua kaki Akashi sembari tersenyum **brutal**, dengan tangan kirinya yang berdarah dan memegang sebuah mata yang benar-benar dicabutnya beberapa saat lalu. Seringaiannya sangat brutal, seolah-olah ia sangat meremehkannya. Ia lalu bertanya dengan nada memberat, "Sakit, Akashi-kun? Oh kasihan."

_Sialan… Brengsek!_

Sang Emperor langsung meneriakinya, dan hendak mencengkeram kerah seragam olahraga Seirinnya, "KAU! KAU… KAU MENCABUT EMPEROR EYE-KU!"

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang akan mencabutnya kalau kau **kalah**?" balas Tetsuya datar, sambil menghindar dari serangan Akashi tersebut.

"Eh–."

**CKRAAASSSHHH.**

Lagi-lagi otak jenius Akashi menjadi lemot selemot-lemotnya. Sudah stress karena pertandingannya tadi, sekarang dia benar-benar di ambang kematian. Salah, benar-benar di ambang kesialannya yang akan membawanya kepada sesuatu yang absolut dan bernama '**kematian**'. Dan semua itu hanya karena seseorang. Seorang **Kuroko Tetsuya**.

Mata merahnya terbelalak kaget, dan segera diikuti dengan teriakan penuh kesakitan, "AAAWWWWW! ! !"

Sebuah gunting yang sedari tadi disodorkannya, segera saja dilemparkannya persis ke bahu sebelah kiri Akashi. Dan sekedar tambahan, ia biasanya akan menghindarnya, namun serangannya benar-benar cepat dan di luar perkiraannya. Apalagi rasa sakitnya dilipatgandakan karena Tetsuya menggunakan _Ignite Pass Kai_ untuk melempar guntingnya.

"A-ARGGHHH! SA-SAKIT! TETSUYA! TETSU–."

**BUAGH**.

Kali ini dia benar-benar telak.

Kepala Akashi kali ini benar-benar dipukul dengan kuat oleh Tetsuya, suatu hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi pada anggota terlemah sekaligus terkuat secara mental dan akalnya milik Seirin tersebut. _Ini… Ini tak mungkin terjadi kan? Sa-Sakit sek–._

BRUK.

Dia akhirnya pingsan.

"Hmph. Aku akan memberikanmu **kematian**, sebagai ganti akan rasa sakitku ini." ujar Tetsuya, sembari menyeringai sadis.

**-xXx-**

"Haaahhh… Haaaahh…"

Desahan lemah ini, terhembuskan dengan lembut di dalam kamarnya. Seorang anak berusia sekitar enam belas tahun, kedapatan sedang bertelanjang dada di depan sang mangsanya – seorang anak laki-laki lain yang sebaya dan berambut merah yang sedang tertidur – dengan wajah datar. Meski wajahnya bisa dikatakan sangat datar, kita bisa menangkap suatu aura penuh **kebencian** yang tersirat secara gamblang dari tubuhnya.

Di bawah kedua kakinya yang dipijakkannya tepat di depan anak yang sekarang tak berdaya ini, tercecar banyak sekali senjata maut yang menakutkan; ada gergaji listrik yang masih belum dinyalakan, beberapa gunting, beberapa paku ukuran besar (yang bahkan bisa memaku kedua telapak tangan dan kaki), sebuah palu besar, beberapa pisau dengan berbagai ukuran, sebuah kapak besar dan sebuah tali rafia yang sangat panjang.

Mata _cerulean_-nya memandang anak berambut merah dan bermanik heterokom ini dengan hampa.

"**Akashi-kun. Bangun.**" ujarnya dingin.

Anak berambut merah yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di belakang dan terbaring persis di depannya, masih belum bangun. Sesekali terlihat anak tersebut mendesah sembari mengambil oksigen.

Merasa diabaikan, anak berambut biru langit ini lantas berjongkok, sembari mengambil pisau dapur yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya. Seringaian brutal segera terangkai dengan indah pada bibir _pinky_-nya.

**JLEEEBBBB.**

"AAARRRGGHHH! ! !" Mendadak anak bermanik heterokom ini, berteriak kesakitan.

Pisau dapur itu ternyata dilesakkan oleh anak bermanik _cerulean_ ini dengan cepat pada pangkal paha sebelah kirinya. Tak mempedulikan kutukan-kutukan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Emperor ini, anak ini seketika menariknya ke bawah, membentuk sebuah luka berbentuk garis melintang yang menganga lebar pada paha anak berambut merah itu.

"Te-Tetsuya…! ! _Verdammt_!" kutuk anak bermanik heterokom ini, kesal sekaligus menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"**Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya.**" sahut Tetsuya, dingin.

Tetsuya ini lalu mencabut pisau dapurnya yang sekarang sudah berlumuran darah segar milik Akashi. Wajahnya begitu bengis, sampai-sampai Akashi pun dibuat ngeri meski hanya beberapa kali memandangnya. Sontak Tetsuya melontarkan seringaian menakutkan ala Mar*a Ushiromi*a, dan melemparkan pisaunya entah ke mana.

GLEK.

Dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran ketakutan lengkap dengan sensasi sakit yang masih mendominasi jiwa maupun fisiknya, Akashi lalu mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang _phantom player_ itu. Namun apa daya, energinya sekarang benar-benar terkuras drastis setelah mendapat dua luka tersebut.

Anak berambut biru langit ini, kemudian bergerak maju, dengan kedua kakinya terkangkang di atas kedua kaki Akashi yang diikat dengan ketatnya. Wajah hampa dan minim ekspresinya kini berada kurang dari lima belas senti dari wajah sang Emperor yang terluka tersebut.

Mata _cerulean_-nya menyipit, dan berkata dengan dingin, "**Kau sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.**"

"Kau–."

**ZRUUGGHHH.**

"AAAKKHHH–."

Belum-belum Akashi menjerit kesakitan lagi, keburu sang _phantom player_ itu membekapnya dengan sebuah kain yang didapatkannya dari pakaian Rakuzan milik sang Emperor tersebut pada mulutnya. Ia lalu melesakkan kain tersebut masuk ke rongga mulut Akashi dengan kasar, sehingga membuat kepala Akashi beberapa kali terbentur ke lantai dengan brutalnya.

Tapi, rupanya alasan jeritan tadi bukanlah itu.

Melainkan _beberapa_ jari asing yang memasuki luka melintang tersebut, dan mengoyak-goyak isi pahanya dengan ganas, seolah menganggap tubuh tersebut hanyalah makanan yang tak berguna.

"AAAAKKHHHH! ! ! **AAARRGGHHHH− AH! KHHAAAAARRGGHHH! !**" jerit Akashi, berontak.

"**Diam. Kau membentakku?**" perintah Tetsuya, dingin.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia kembali menyeringai, dan mulai melakukan pembukaan acaranya, "**Bagus, Akashi-kun.**"

**CSPLAAATTT.**

"AKHRGH!"

Tangan kanan Tetsuya yang meraba-raba organ-organ yang ada di dalam paha sang Emperor ini, mencabut daging yang lebih mirip dengan ototnya dengan paksa, dan melemparkannya ke belakang, seolah ia hendak mencabut rumput-rumput liar dengan kasarnya.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk berurusan dengan kain yang membekap mulut Akashi ini.

**CSPLAAAATT.**

"UMMPHHH− PFFF! AAARRGGHH!"

Daging otot yang lain, kembali dicabutnya dengan kasar, sehingga mengirimkannya sensasi bagaikan disiram oleh jutaan volt petir ditambah dengan tusukan berjuta-juta gunting secara bersamaan. Oh, betapa menyakitkannya.

**CSPLAAAATT.**

"**AAAARRGGGHHH! ! ! !**"

Kini anak berambut merah ini benar-benar kena telak, dan energinya benar-benar terkuras dengan drastis. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya bagian pahanya diobok-obok dengan sadisnya di depan mata heterokromnya, dan ia bersumpah pada apapun, ia tak berani melihatnya. _Ia sudah terlampau sadis_, batinnya ngeri.

Mata _cerulean_-nya kembali menyipit berbahaya ketika ia menemukan sebuah tulang yang muncul seusai mencabut tiga kepalan daging-ohok-ototnya dari tempatnya. Seringaian berbahaya pun kembali terukir, dan tangan kanannya yang berdarah-darah itu lalu menyentuh tulang itu dengan aura menakutkan. Oh, anak bermata _cerulean_ ini sungguh bahagia.

"**Aku ambil ya. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" ucap anak itu, bersemangat.

"TID− **AAKKKHHHH! ! !**"

**CSPLASSSHHHH. KRETEK!**

Anak berambut merah ini berani bersumpah bahwa dunianya sudah kiamat sekarang. Sekarang saja sudah sangat menakutkan baginya; ia tak lagi bisa menggerakkan kaki kirinya. Sebuah tulang paha sebelah kiri berhasil dicabut paksa oleh anak itu, menampakkan sebuah festival berdarah yang sedang berlangsung dengan ganasnya di sana.

Tetsuya lalu tertawa sinis, "**Hahahaha. ****Kau tak bisa lagi bergerak. Nah, aku akan menghabisi kemaluanmu. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**"

_Oh God_, sang Emperor sekarang benar-benar di ambang dua tanduk.

**CKRESH. SRAAAAT.**

Tangan kirinya beralih dari mulut Akashi yang sudah benar-benar dihancurkan oleh kain tersebut, dan merobek-robek celana pendek plus celana dalam yang dikenakan Akashi. Sekarang benar-benar terlihat sebuah batang kejantanan yang terekspos dengan jelasnya di depan mata _cerulean_ tersebut.

Meski ia sempat tergoda untuk melakukan _sex_ dengan sang Emperor ini, namun kebenciannya jauh lebih menguasai segala pikirannya. Segala tindakan dan apa yang direfleksikan Tetsuya Kuroko mengenai seorang Seijuurou Akashi malam ini dan juga masa lalunya, telah membutakan fakta pahit bahwa ia _sempat_ mencintai Emperor tersebut. _Lupakan tentang Seijuurou. Habisi dia. _

Tangan kanan Tetsuya yang memegang tulang yang penuh darah ini, lalu beralih ke sebuah gunting ukuran cukup besar yang tergeletak di sebelah kanannya. Ia lalu mengambilnya, dan memasukkan mata gunting tersebut ke dalam lubang pipis yang terletak pada batang kejantanannya secara paksa.

"**AAAHHRRRGGHH! SA-SAKIT! HE-HENTIKA–.**" jerit Akashi, mengiba-iba ketakutan.

"**Kau harus kubunuh.**" ujar Tetsuya singkat, namun menakutkan.

**SNIP.**

"**ARRGHHHH!**"

"**Kau harus kubunuh**." Silabel kematiannya tercetak dengan gamblangnya dari artikulasi suaranya.

**SNIP.**

"**AAAA– STOP! ST–.**"

Kini pemandangannya benar-benar indah sekaligus menakutkan. Gunting itu merobek-robek isi batang kejantanannya, bahkan beberapa kali ujung gunting itu menerobos keluar dari kulit tersebut. Darah bercampur sperma dan _urine_-nya bertumpah ruah pada gunting dan kedua tangannya, dan bahkan tubuh bagian atas Tetsuya yang dekat dengan batang kejantanannya.

Keringat dingin segera membanjiri sekujur tubuh sang Emperor muda tersebut, dan Tetsuya sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Dengan seringaian brutal yang terus menerus terukir, anak bermanik _cerulean_ ini lantas berdiri untuk mengambil pisau kecil yang sangat tajam, dari sisi lain kamar tersebut.

Anak sadistis ini lalu kembali ke depan mangsanya yang terikat dengan tidak elitnya di samping ranjangnya, dengan pisau kecil lipat yang tergenggam dengan erat pada tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darahnya. Mata _cerulean_-nya benar-benar sedingin es di Antartika; tidak menampakkan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang sempat dirasakannya. Begitu **kejam** dan **sadis**, setidaknya.

Napas memburu pun melontar keluar dari hidung kecil milik anak yang hampir transparan itu, dan senyuman mengerikan kembali menguar dari bibir imutnya. Kini dia sudah bukan 'Tetsuya' yang Akashi kenal, namun sisi lain yang benar-benar berbeda dan jauh lebih menakutkan dan psikopat dari kepribadian miliknya. Benar-benar di luar perhitungannya.

"**Baiklah. Kejantananmu akan kupotong. Sebentar, Aka– tidak… S-e-i-j-u-u-r-o-u.**" ujar Tetsuya terkikik brutal, sembari duduk di antara dua kaki Emperor muda tersebut.

Akashi langsung beringsut menjauh, namun sialnya, kejantanannya keburu dipegang dengan erat, keras, kasar dan sangat kuat oleh Tetsuya. Sambil meringis kesakitan, anak berambut merah itu langsung bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan, "Si-Siapa kau? ! Kau bukanlah Tetsuya yang aku kenal! Sadarlah!"

Hmph.

"**Hahahaha. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan. Aku adalah sisi lain Tetsuya. Entahlah, ya? Hahahaha.**" jawab Tetsuya absurd sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau lipatnya.

_Tidak. HENTIKAN DIA. SEKARANG._

"Kumoh– **AAAAKKKHHHHH! ! ! !**" jerit Akashi tiba-tiba kembali merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa.

**SRUUUGGHHH.**

Rupanya Tetsuya sudah benar-benar gila. Pisau lipatnya kembali menancap masuk ke dalam batang kejantanannya yang sudah terluka dan terekspos isinya, dan perlahan-lahan anak bermanik _cerulean_ ini melepas paksa saluran pipisnya keluar dari tempatnya, lalu diikuti dengan testis, lalu kantong sperma, masuk jauh lebih dalam lagi, dan akhirnya sampai pada kantong kemih yang berlokasi agak jauh dari batang kejantanannya.

Sluuurp.

Lidah Tetsuya segera terulur keluar, menglap bibir bagian bawahnya dan diikuti dengan bagian atasnya.

GLUK.

_Bagus, dengan begini dia takkan bisa memperkosaku_, batin Tetsuya senang.

"_**Itadakimasu.**_" ujarnya singkat, seolah merapalkan sebuah mantra yang akan membuat mangsa pilihannya tersiksa lebih keras lagi.

**CRUUUSSSHHH. SPLAAAAT.**

Pisau lipatnya sontak saja dilesakkan merobek dinding kantung kemih, dan mulai mengoyak-goyaknya dengan sadis bagaikan harimau yang sedang memakan mangsanya. Akashi kembali berteriak kesakitan, dan keringat dinginnya tercecar dengan tak karuannya dari sekujur tubuhnya. _Ia benar-benar gila_, batin Akashi ngeri.

Dan malam itu, ia berani bersumpah, adalah malam paling **sial**. Karena dirinya secara personal, entah dihantui oleh kesialan atau keberuntungan, bertemu dengan sisi lain Tetsuya yang sadis dan benar-benar di luar akalnya.

"**AAAAKKKHHHH! ! ! ARGH– AAAAA− UAAAGGHHH! ! ! ARGH! SA-SAKIT!**" Akashi untuk pertama kalinya _menangis_. Menangis karena siksaan hebat milik sang _uke_ tercintanya.

DEG.

Sontak saja Tetsuya berhenti menyiksa kandung kemihnya. Mata _cerulean_-nya lalu beralih ke wajah Akashi yang benar-benar sesuai keinginannya; menangis dan meronta-ronta seperti anak TK habis berpuasa makan cemilan selama setahun penuh. Benar-benar di luar perkiraan anak sadistis tersebut. _Manisnya…_

"**Kau kalau menangis, baru cocok. Hahahaha. Aku suka sekali.**" sindir Tetsuya menyeringai.

Akashi benar-benar lunglai. Sekarang air matanya benar-benar mengerikan; yang sebelah kanannya masih air mata biasa, namun yang sebelah kiri benar-benar sadis – sebuah tangisan darah yang mengalir keluar dari mata sebelah kirinya yang kosong melompong. Seperti boneka yang terkutuk.

"**Langsung saja ya. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" Tetsuya kembali berujar dengan tenang.

**SPLAAAAATTT.**

"**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! ! ! ! ! !**" jerit Akashi meronta-ronta.

Apa yang sebenarnya _telah _terjadi?

Tangan kanan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memegang pisau lipat, mendadak memegang hampir semua isi organ di dalam batang kejantanannya. Pisau lipatnya sendiri sudah berpindah ke tangan kirinya, dan bersiap-siap merobek organ yang berada di atasnya. Dan dengan kejamnya Tetsuya menarik semua organ reproduksinya keluar dari tempatnya; membuat lubang raksasa di dalam kejantanannya sendiri.

Seringaian kembali terukir dari bibir dingin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya atas apa yang baru dilakukannya.

SYUUUUUNG.

Semua organ-organ reproduksinya lantas dilemparkannya entah ke mana; saking tak tertariknya cowok sadis ini.

Mata nanarnya sontak saja menyipit, kemudian napasnya kembali memburu, menantikan acara selanjutnya. Pisau lipatnya kembali ditancapkannya di dalam kantung kemihnya, dan ia pun memulai acara utamanya sebelum dia akan mengantarkan nyawa Akashi secara ekspress ke neraka. _Ini benar-benar menarik_, batin Tetsuya senang.

"**Baiklah. Kita ke menu utamanya. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" ujar Tetsuya menyeringai licik.

**SREEEEEKK. CSPLASH. **

"**UAAAARRRGGGHHHH! ! ! ARGH! AAAGGH–.**" jerit Akashi kembali bernyanyi.

Pisau lipat itu rupanya merobek bagian kulit perutnya, membelah perut _sixpack_ itu menjadi dua sisi; kanan dan kiri. Mata _cerulean_-nya melihat ada gumpalan daging yang menutupi bagian pencernaannya. Dan seringaian brutal kembali terlukiskan dengan indah dari bibir _pinky_-nya. _Siap-siap dia takkan bisa makan_, batinnya bertambah senang.

Ia lalu menarik pisau lipatnya keluar dari dalam perutnya yang membentuk luka menganga berbentuk garis membujur sepanjang dari atas organ reproduksinya sampai kira-kira di organ hati dan empedu. Secepat kilat, kedua tangannya perlahan dimasukkannya secara bebarengan, bersiap mendengarkan kicauan selanjutnya.

**CSPLAAAAAATTT.**

**CSPLAAAAAATTT.**

"**AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH! ! ! AAAAAAAA– AAAAAAAHHH! ! ! NYAAAAAA! ! ! KHHHHAAARRRGGHHH! ! !**" Kicauan-coret-jeritan Akashi kembali mengaung dengan putus asa di sekitar kamarnya. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa para tetangganya tak bakal mendengarnya.

Pasalnya, kamar Akashi itu dirancang agar ada _sterofoam_ yang menempel di seluruh sisi dindingnya. Mana tebalnya sampai hampir tiga puluh lima senti; bisa dipastikan semua suara terkeras yang pernah dilontarkan dari pita suaranya bisa diredam dengan mudahnya.

**GREP!**

Kedua tangan Tetsuya rupanya sudah mencengkeram dan bersiap untuk mencabut otot yang membentuk _sixpack_ milik Akashi, dan tidak cuma itu, ukuran otot yang dicabutnya bahkan lebih besar dan menakutkan dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan anak berambut merah tersebut. Ukurannya bahkan sebesar dua per tiga dari ukuran telapak kaki Emperor muda tersebut.

Merasa tak puas, kilatan mata berbahaya milik sang _phantom player_ kembali berkobar, "**Ah, belum kelihatan. ****Koyak dulu ah.**"

_HOLY. SHIT. HENTIKAN DIA! HENTIKAN DIA! __**HENTIKAN!**_

**GREP!**

**CSPLAAAAATTTT!**

"**AAARRRGGHHHH! ! ! !**"

**GREP!**

**CSPLAAAAATTTTT!**

"**KHAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! ! ! ARGH! UAAAGGGGHHH! ! !**"

**GREP!**

**CSPLAAAAATTTTT!**

"**UARGH!**"

Tetsuya kembali melakukan acara utamanya; mencabuti dan melemparkan daging ototnya sampai kelihatan usus besar dan kecilnya. Ia tak mau melewatkan acara utamanya, dan tak sabar melihat reaksi Akashi seandainya dia sampai mencabut organ utama di mana energi gilanya terkumpul berkat makanan yang dimakannya tiap hari. Seandainya benar-benar terjadi, ia bersumpah akan mengadakan selamatan atas tindakannya yang kelewatan abnormal ini.

Dan darahnya benar-benar di luar batas. Benda cair yang menjijikan sekaligus membawa manfaat yang besar pada tubuhnya, meluber keluar dengan dahsyatnya ke mana-mana. Lantainya juga sudah basah oleh darah bercampur sperma dan _urine_-nya, belum lagi tubuh sang penanggung nomor sebelas Seirin tersebut.

**GRESP!**

"**Ah, ketemu. **_**ITADAKIMASU!**_" teriak Tetsuya kelewatan bahagia.

**CSPLAAATTTTT! ! !**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH! ! ! ! !**" jeritan Akashi kembali menggema; kali ini jauh lebih keras.

Kedua tangan Tetsuya rupanya sudah sukses meraih usus besar yang kelihatan dengan gamblang pada mata _cerulean_-nya. Usus itu tak tanggung-tanggung besarnya, diameternya bisa mencapai kira-kira setengah dari kepalan tangan Tetsuya ini, dan panjangnya mencapai 7 meter – sesuai dengan apa yang dipelajarinya pada jam Biologi selama masa SMP-nya.

"**Fufufufu. Coba bayangkan, apa kau bisa bertahan tanpa usus ini?**" tanya Tetsuya meremehkan.

_Jelas-jelas tidak bisa,_ kutuk Akashi kesal. Ia sebelumnya bersikap lembut pada Tetsuya, dan kini ia benar-benar harus menghabisi mantan kekasihnya sebelum dia akan mengantarkannya ke neraka.

Hmph.

"**Kucabut ah.**" gumamnya sinis.

**SREGH.**

Kedua tangan Tetsuya yang kuat berkat _Ignite Pass_-nya, menarik usus itu dengan kasar. Akashi kembali menjerit keras, dan ia tak mempedulikannya. Ususnya perlahan dicabutnya sentimeter demi sentimeter, menyisakan ujung usus yang masih tersambung ke lambung yang juga tersambung ke hati, empedu dan ginjalnya. _Ah, aku harus mengambil semua itu dan menyisakan kekosongan di dalam perutnya_, batin Tetsuya kesal.

"**Hmph. Akashi-kun, aku mau bertanya.**" Tetsuya kemudian melepaskan ususnya dengan santainya.

_A-Apa…? Paling-paling tidak jauh dari siasat menakutan ini…_ Batin Akashi sedikit merasa tidak enak.

Merasa mengerti kalau sang Emperor sekaligus mantan _seme_-nya sedang penasaran, Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "**Kamu mau isi perutmu dikoyak dengan gergaji listrik atau kapak? Gergaji listrik atau kapak? Jawab satu atau kusiksa kau pelan-pelan. ****Sayang sekali kalau makanan utama ini tak diselesaikan dengan cepat, lho.**"

_Ini… Dia mau membuat isi perutku menjadi seabsurd dan semengerikan pikirannya? !_ Akashi benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk menjawabnya. Sekalian juga mengutuk habis-habisan Tetsuya yang sisi sadis ini.

Fuuuhh.

Merasa diulur-ulur waktunya, ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah gergaji listrik yang tergeletak dekat dengan meja belajarnya. Secepat kilat, ia kembali dengan menyeret gergaji yang besar tersebut bonus kabel listriknya. Kilatan mata dingin dan egois terpancarkan secara jelas dari kedua mata _cerulean_-nya.

"**Aku benci kau. Sudah disajikan obat penghilang stress yang enak, malah mengulur-ulur waktu? Tidak baik, lho. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" Tetsuya kembali mengejeknya selagi ia melepas kabel lampunya dan menggantinya dengan kabel gergaji listriknya.

**SWUUUUNNGGGGGG. KRRIIIIITTT KRIIIIITTTT.**

Gergaji listriknya dinyalakan dengan bengisnya oleh anak itu, dan ia dengan posisi berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya, mengangkat gergaji listriknya tinggi-tinggi dengan ujung gergajinya berada pada atas perutnya yang benar-benar terkoyak secara brutal dan liar.

"**Kublender saja nih.**" ujarnya datar.

**SWUUUNNNNGGG. SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH.**

Kali ini benar-benar di luar logika manusia; ia mengergaji dan memblender sisa organ perut Akashi! Akashi sudah tak bisa lagi berteriak-teriak, menyisakan satu alfabet vokal yang masih setia menemani si Emperor muda tersebut. Ia kembali menangis meronta-ronta, namun apa boleh buat, kedua kakinya plus kemaluannya sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–.**" jerit sang surai merah membara ini, kesakitan.

Dengan hati-hati, Tetsuya mengarahkan ujung gergaji listriknya, memblender sisa organ-organnya, dan tidak sampai merusak tulang bagian belakangnya. Ia tak mau kalau nanti urutan penyiksaannya bakal berantakan karena ikut rusaknya salah satu organnya. Apalagi masih banyak yang belum ia lakukan pada tubuh tak berdaya tersebut.

**SWUUUUUNNNGGGGG.**

Setelah selesai memblender seisi organ perutnya, ia mematikan gergaji itu dan membuangnya entah ke mana – yang pasti tidak sampai keluar dari kamar tersebut. Merasakan bahwa sesi makanan utamanya sudah berakhir, ia kembali pergi mengambil alat-alat penyiksaan selanjutnya.

_Akan kupastikan dia akan mati dengan elit_, batin Tetsuya senang.

GRESP.

Sang _phantom player_ ini lalu kembali dengan memegang beberapa peralatan yang belum dipakainya; salah satunya adalah gunting ukuran sedang, palu besar dan beberapa paku besar. Seringaian brutal lagi-lagi mewarnai bibir penuh aroma _vanilla_ milik anak yang jago _missdirection_ ini.

"**Makanan utama sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi kau akan pergi ke neraka. Sabar ya.**" ujar Tetsuya meremehkan.

_Hah, kau kira aku akan menurutimu, dasar brengsek!_ Akashi kembali mengutuknya di dalam hati.

"**Sekarang adalah makanan penutup, dan sesudahnya… Kau boleh pergi ke neraka.**" lanjutnya santai.

GRASP!

Mendadak tangan kiri Tetsuya mencengkeram dagu dan rahang bawah si surai merah dengan keras dan kuat, memastikan bahwa sang korban siksaannya cuma bisa diam di saat ia akan melakukan penyiksaan selanjutnya. Mata sebelah kanan Akashi menangkap sesuatu yang **sangat buruk**; sebuah gunting ukuran sedang rupanya sedang dipegangnya. _Ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada wajahku! He-Hentikan!_

"**Ada kata-kata terakhirmu sebelum kubuat kau tak bisa berbicara lagi?**" tanya Tetsuya datar.

_Nah itu dia_, benar dugaannya. Ia perlahan tapi pasti, akan membuatnya **tak bisa bicara** lagi, selamanya.

**SNIP. SNIP.**

"Ada… Ke-Kenapa… Kau… Malah… Menyiksa… Aku…" tanya si surai merah itu, putus asa.

Tetsuya yang merasa terganggu oleh pertanyaan yang tak disukainya ini, lalu menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan, "**Kenapa, ya? Rasanya hatiku sudah tak terbendung lagi, melihat dirimu yang s-o-n-g-o-n-g di depan mata Kagami-kun, semua seniorku dan juga diriku… ****Ada lagi?**"

_Cih_, dengus Akashi kesal di dalam hati. Kurang apa dia, sampai-sampai Tetsuya sebegitu bencinya sama dia?

"Songong…? Rasanya… Tidak… Sih. Lalu… Apa… Kau… Mencintaiku…? Aku… Berjanji… Tak… Akan… Meninggalkanmu… Sendiri… Dan… Tak… Akan… Menyakitimu… _Daisuki_… Tetsuya…" bantah Akashi lemah. Napasnya perlahan melemah, begitu pula dengan penglihatannya, akibat dari dicabutnya Emperor Eye miliknya tersebut.

GRIT.

Sang surai _baby blue_ ini, mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak menduga bahwa sang Emperor bisa memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk kembali padanya; bahkan sampai berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri dan juga menyakitinya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan ia sudah terlampau sakit hati melihat kesombongan dan keangkuhan yang sempat diperlihatkannya pada masa-masa Teikou dulu.

_Tidak. Tidak. HABISI DIA. HABISI DIA, TETSUYA SAYANG. __**AKU MENCINTAIMU, TETSUYA. HABISI DIA.**_

"**Aku… Sudah terlampau sakit hati, S-e-i-k-u-n. ****Kau rasakan sakit pada tubuhmu kan? Seperti itulah yang aku rasakan dari keangkuhanmu… Pertanyaannya cukup sampai di sini. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" Tetsuya kembali menekankan silabel nama kecil milik sang mantan kekasihnya, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia mengalamatkan semua kebenciannya hanya kepada Seijuurou seorang.

**SNIP. SNIP.**

Guntingnya kemudian diangkatnya, mengurangi jarak dari mata gunting itu dengan pipi milik si surai merah itu dengan perlahan, dan akhirnya mata gunting itu benar-benar hendak mengapit pipi sebelah kanan sang Emperor tersebut. Seringaian brutal kembali terukir dari bibir milik Tetsuya.

**SNIP! SNIP SNIP SNIP!**

Kali ini tamatlah sudah suara Akashi ini. Gunting itu rupanya dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya merobek pipi mulus milik Akashi, meninggalkan luka menakutkan yang melintang hingga nyaris sampai pada akhir dari rahang bawah tersebut. Darah kembali bercipratan keluar dan membasahi wajah Tetsuya ini.

Mata _cerulean_-nya menyipit berbahaya, dan senyuman sinis kembali terlihat dari bibir manis tersebut.

**SNIP! SNIP SNIP SNIP!**

Tidak kapok dengan apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya, ia kembali memotong pipi sebelah kirinya, membelahnya menjadi dua, sama seperti pipi sebelah kanannya. _Yak, dengan begini, tinggal itu sama memaku kedua kakinya sebelum aku akan melakukannya dengan kapakku…_

**SRAAATTTT! ! !**

Mendadak jari jemari tangan kiri anak bersurai _baby blue _ini, menarik keluar lidah panjang milik Akashi ini. Merasakan firasat tak enak mengenai pergerakan mangsanya, si sadistis ini langsung membenturkan kepala sang Emperor dengan lantai, memastikan ia takkan bergerak sebelum acara utama dari makanan penutupnya akan dimulai.

"**Akan kubuat kau tak bisa menjelajah mulutku dengan lidah menjijikan ini. Dulu kau mencium paksa aku dengan mulut beringasmu, dan sekarang akan kubuat kau benar-benar tak berkutik. **_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" ujar Tetsuya dingin.

_HENTIKAN! HENTI–_.

**SNIP!**

Akashi kini benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bisu selama-lamanya.

Gunting milik Tetsuya dengan beringasnya menggunting pangkal lidahnya, dan kini nampak benar mulut Akashi yang sudah diobok-obok dengan sadisnya. Dua luka bekas digunting bonus lidahnya yang tak ada, siapa sih yang tidak takut? Lebih mirip Kuchisake no Onna, setidaknya begitu.

Fiuuuhhh.

Tahu bahwa makanan penutupnya sebentar lagi akan habis, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan dua tindakan gila selanjutnya.

Jari jemari tangan kirinya yang memegang lidah Akashi yang dipotong tadi, lalu membuang organ tersebut dengan malasnya. Guntingnya kembali mengaung dengan brutal, bersiap mengoyak-goyak organ selanjutnya. Mendadak anak bermanik _cerulean _ini mendapatkan ide yang masih masuk dalam kategori tak berbelas kasihan.

_Ini bakal menarik_, batinnya senang.

"**Kuhancurkan hidungmu.**" Tiba-tiba sang _phantom player_ ini, berkata dengan nada girang.

**SNIP! SNIP!**

Dalam dua potongan, kini Akashi benar-benar hampir dipastikan akan mati. Dua potongan itu benar-benar menghancurkan hidung Akashi, menampakkan lubang hidungnya secara gamblang. Dan seketika darahnya mengalir deras dari hidung yang terkoyak milik Akashi ini.

"**Belum, belum… Masih belum puas.**" desah Tetsuya kesal.

_Apa ya, yang aku lupakan?_

TING.

"**Ah iya… Aku harus memutuskan batang kejantananmu. Oh, dan juga memaku kedua kakimu.**" ujar Tetsuya girang.

Tanpa memedulikan sang surai merah yang masih terus menerus mengutuk-gutuknya, ia lalu membuang gunting berdarahnya entah ke mana. Ia lalu berdiri, dan mengambil kembali pisau dapur yang sedari tadi dibuangnya. Dalam hitungan sekon, ia kembali dengan pisau tersebut tergenggam pada tangan kanannya.

Anak sadistis ini lalu bersimpuh di depan kejantanan sang Emperor yang sudah mulai membusuk, mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap dan setara dengan bau mayat, dan mendadak… Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur, diayunkannya dengan cepat!

**SRAAASSSHHHH.**

Akhirnya, batang kejantanannya benar-benar putus.

Dan mata _cerulean_-nya mengintip reaksinya. Sesuai dugaannya, sang Emperor menjerit tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, lantaran masih merasakan sakitnya yang luar biasa mematikan pada bagian rahangnya.

_Hmph._

Si penyandang nama Kuroko ini, lantas kembali membuang pisau dapurnya, dan buru-buru mengambil dua paku besar dan sebuah palu besar. Sembari bergerak ke arah kedua kakinya, ia perlahan meletakkan satu paku besar pada lantai, sisanya dalam dekapan telapak tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya lantas memegang gagang palu itu, dan kedua tangan tersebut membentuk posisi hendak memakunya.

"_**Itadakimasu**_**.**" ujarnya datar.

**TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK.**

Terdengar suara palu diketuk dengan dahsyat, dan ujung pakunya benar-benar menancap pada kaki kanannya. Menghiraukan gerakan-gerakan abnormal yang dilakukan Akashi, sang _phantom player_ masih terus memalunya dengan paksa. Darahnya kembali terciprat pada sekujur tubuhnya dengan liar dan penuh kesadisan.

**TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK.**

Merasa selesai dengan tindakan terakhirnya, ia akhirnya berkata tanpa menolehnya, "**Sekarang… Aku akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu, Akashi-kun…**"

Tetsuya kemudian berdiri lagi, dan berjalan ke sisi lain lantai, di mana kapak besarnya tertancap dengan tegak dan penuh keegoisan. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan kapak tersebut, dan mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan penuh keeleganan. Setelah berhasil mencabut kapak besarnya, ia lalu memanggulnya dan berjalan kemari kepada Akashi dengan wajah bengis sebengis-bengisnya.

"_**Itadakimasu. I will proudly present you…**_" Tetsuya perlahan mengacungkan kapaknya ke atas, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang gagang kayunya dengan erat, seolah bersiap akan suatu penutup yang akan mengakhiri hidup sang Emperor muda tersebut.

_JANGAN BILANG DIA… DIA AKAN __**MENGHABISIKU? !**_ Akashi sontak memasang wajah ngeri, dan mata sebelah kanannya melotot sedemikian menakutkannya.

"_**Your…**_"

**CKRASH.**

Ujung kapaknya yang sangat tajam, ditancapkannya dengan dahsyat pada batok kepala bagian atas Akashi. Dengan wajah kejam dan bahagia, ia memberikan energi yang sangat luar biasa pada kapaknya, memberinya sensasi mematikan yang akan mengantarnya pergi ke neraka akibat terlalu sering mengabaikan dirinya. _Nah, sekarang, makanan malam resmi berakhir! __**MATILAH KAU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU! AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL TAHTAMU! AKU AKAN MENJADI RAJA!**_

**SPLAAAAAAAAAATTT.**

Suatu pemandangan menakutkan kembali terjadi; kapak itu benar-benar _membelah_ batok kepala Akashi menjadi dua, secara diagonal. Lebih spesialnya, kapak itu benar-benar _merusak_ mata sebelah kanan milik sang Emperor yang sekarang berganti status menjadi seonggok mayat yang sangat menakutkan. Kini tersajikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang kepalanya telah dibelah menjadi dua; seisi kepalanya langsung terburai keluar, tercerai-berai dengan brutalnya. Sebuah mata sebelah kanan berwarna merah yang rusak, menggelinding jatuh dari posisi semula, menjelajah lantainya yang bermandikan darah.

Haaahhh… Haaaahhh…

Senyuman sadis kembali terukir dari bibir penyandang gelar _phantom player_ ini, dan meneruskannya sebagai penutup dari festival berdarah tersebut, "_**Your death – Anata no shinu (**__**あなた**__**の**__**死**__**). **_**Ini adalah untukmu, Akashi Seijuurou.**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

**Di ruang loker gedung gymnasium Seirin, lima bulan kemudian.**

"OI! Kuroko!" Sebuah teriakan sedang berkicau rupanya, dari dalam ruang loker tersebut.

Seorang cowok berambut biru langit musim panas, lantas menoleh ke yang memanggilnya. Rupanya si pemanggil tersebut adalah seorang cowok bertubuh raksasa – 190 sentimeter – dengan alis dobel bonus bercabang. Cowok bersurai merah gelap itu lalu bertanya dengan tegas namun terdengar malas, "Kau ngapain? Hari sudah sore, ayo pulang. Kalo nggak, hantu pembunuh siap mengincarmu lho!"

Tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa dikelabui dengan ancaman gembel itu, sang _phantom player_ lantas membantahnya, "Kau itu suka sekali mengancam dengan payahnya, Kagami-kun. Kau pulang saja, aku yang terakhir. Lagipula, ada urusan dengan Komite Perpustakaan sore ini."

Merasa dikerjai balik oleh sang _partner_-nya, si _ace_ Seirin lalu menghela napas pasrah, "Oke, oke, aku pulang. Pelatih sudah menunggu di depan gymnasium."

"Oke."

BLAM.

Kagami Taiga, sang _ace_ asal Seirin ini, lantas membanting pintu dengan malas, meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang diri.

Kuroko yang menatap satu-satunya pintu ruang loker yang dibanting dengan malas tersebut, lalu menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak membuka dan mengacak-acak tas _sport_-nya dengan pelan. Perlahan-lahan, terkuak sebuah tangan menakutkan yang berdarah-darah, muncul dari perlindungannya; beberapa baju berdarah lain yang bersembunyi di balik handuk besar plus seragam Teikou yang masih disimpannya. Tangan itu terlihat menyedihkan, seperti hendak meraih siapapun yang bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Hmph.

Mata _cerulean_-nya lantas menyipit, dan berkata dengan sinis sembari menyentuh dan mengelus tangan yang berdarah dan terputus tersebut, "Tidak ada yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu, Akashi-kun. Sekarang, tidak ada yang namanya Emperor di dunia ini. Kau sudah kalah, Akashi-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake – End ]**


End file.
